The Bad Girl Helps the League
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Justin, Justine, Buttercup, Eddy, and Dee Dee are sent to stop Alejandro and Maya from stealing a special jewel, but when the villain siblings help step in. The team needs help from Abby. Will she help or will the villains win? Uploaded with permission by CartoonNetwork90sFan.
1. Chapter 1

At the Megaville League Headquarters, the league was helping out with their new member Justine Reid get settled in. Justine is a very nice girl and the most beautiful girl everyone has seen, that's why she is called the Shy Beauty, because she's shy and beautiful. She along with her best friend, Abby Nelson was captured by the evil Queen Vexus, but luckily the league was there to save them. Just as thought Justine's life could get worse, she has powers over Air/Wind and Abby has super-strength and a animal shifter. But good news is that both her brother and Duncan is part of the league, not only that, but she had to change her outfit by Anne Maria who told her that so now she's wearing a purple midriff top, black belt, white tight Capris, sliver high-heels, and instead of a braid, she let her mid-length hair down and curly, but she kept her purple headband, heart necklace, and star earrings on.

"So, Sis, how do you feel about being in the league?" Justin asked.

"It's actually amazing, the people here are pretty cool," Justine replied. "But I have the strangest feeling about those three people."

"You mean Mike, Jen, and Jamie?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Justine replied.

"Don't worry about those guys," Justin comforted. "They're nice guys even though they are mysterious, just like The Fairy Girl, but I wouldn't make them mad, and to tell you the truth, out of the league, those three are the strongest, also next to Katrina and Jo."

"Katrina?" Justine asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't met her," Justin realized. "Well, she's technically not a human because her dad is a werewolf and her mom is a werecat; she doesn't know anything about the human world or what we do."

"So, what would that make her?" Justine asked.

"Well, because of her parents, she would be a hybrid of both a werewolf and a werecat." Justin explained.

"Whoa." Justine muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked as she appeared right behind them.

"GAH! You scared us!" Justin and Justine yelped.

"I'm sorry, friends, forgive me, but Dexter wants to see you both immediately." Dawn informed the twins.

"Umm..." Justin blinked.

"Okay, thank you, Dawn," Justine said and she then noticed that the blonde girl had disappeared. "I have to get to know how she does that."

* * *

 ** _In the office..._**

"Hello, Justin, Miss Justine, welcome." Dexter greeted.

"You can just call me Justine, sir." Justine told the boy genius.

"Very well, I wanted to see you both because your enemies are trying to take a special jewel that could cause destruction to the city." Dexter told them.

"You don't mean...?" Justin was about to ask.

Dexter nodded to them both.

"Maya..." Justine growled.

"Alejandro." Justin also growled.

"Yes, but do not worry, you won't be alone," Dexter told them. "I'm also sending Buttercup, Eddy, and my annoying sister Dee Dee to help you."

"How good are they?" Justine asked.

"Eddy has fire abilities like Anne Maria, Buttercup is a Powerpuff Girl and is the toughest fighter, and Dee Dee has ice abilites like Double D." Dexter informed.

"That's fine, and cool." Justine replied before leaving with her twin.

* * *

When the Reid siblings left, they saw their teammates by the jet.

"'Bout time you two showed up." Buttercup commented.

"Sorry about that, but Dexter told us about-" Justine was about to explain.

"How Alejandro and Maya are stealing a special jewel that will cause destruction," Buttercup cut her off. "Yeah, we know, Dawn told us."

"Whoa, the babe is coming with us?" Eddy asked out of excitement.

"Don't even think about it, Sampson." Justin warned.

"What did I say?" Eddy shrugged.

"Who's driving?" Dee Dee asked.

"I will," Buttercup offered. "I don't trust Eddy driving the jet."

"Hey!" Eddy snapped.

The team then got into the jet and took off on their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

As Buttercup was driving the jet, the Reid siblings, Eddy, and Dee Dee were talking to each other, having a nice conversation.

"So, Justine, feeling excited about your very first mission?" Dee Dee asked.

"A little," Justine shrugged. "Well, at least I can kick Maya's ass."

"You've been hanging out with Duncan and Abby too much." Justin told his sister.

Justine smirked in response. "So, besides you guys and Mike, Jen, Jamie, Dexter, Katrina, and Jo, who else is apart of the league?" she then asked.

"There's my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles." Buttercup began.

"My boys: Ed and Double D." Eddy added.

"My best friend Juniper Lee." Dee Dee helped.

"Duncan, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Eva, Harold," Justin continued. "Mostly some contestants from season 1."

"There's some Revenge of the Island cast too," Eddy added. "Like, Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, Dawn, Dexter, and Dee Dee's cousin, Jade, Dakota."

"Word of advice," Justin warned his twin sister. "Don't make Dakota mad, otherwise she will turn into Dakotazoid."

"Dakotazoid?" Justine repeated. "Wait, she still has that ability?"

"Yep, and seems that only Zoey, Dawn and the blonde kid who's a male version of Dawn that can... Wait," Eddy replied before looking curious. "What's his name? Archie? Aaron?"

"Arnold?" Buttercup spoke up.

"Yeah, that's his name," Eddy remembered then. "They can keep Dakota in control; don't worry, Toots, you'll meet him eventually."

"I already did." Justine replied.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Wow, this place is amazing," Justine commented as she looked around. "It's way bigger than a mansion."_

 _"Excuse me, you seem lost." A voice said behind her._

 _Justine jumped and turn around and a saw a boy with a football-shaped head with blonde hair and wearing a red plaid top over a green sweater, blue pants, and black shoes. "You scared me," she then said. "I thought you were Dawn fora minute there."_

 _"I'm sorry, you just looked lost for a minute," The boy replied. "I'm Arnold."_

 _"Justine Reid." Justine introduced herself._

 _"Justine, huh?" Arnold replied. "Say aren't you the new member in League and the one who got capture by Vexus with your best friend, Abby Nelson?"_

 _"Yeah... But wait, how did you know?" Justine asked._

 _"Dawn told me," Arnold replied. "I can tell that you are feeling nervous and you're worried about your powers will get out of control. Don't worry, your powers will not be out of control; in fact, you can control it."_

 _"How the heck did you-" Justine gasped until she then noticed that he was suddenly gone. "Seriously, how did he know?"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"That kid is so weird sometimes." Eddy commented about Arnold.

"At least he wasn't afraid of Phantom when he first joined." Justin replied.

"Hey, I wasn't scared of that ghost guy!" Eddy glared.

"Yeah, hiding in a closet for two days wasn't scared." Buttercup scoffed.

"Hey, he just surprised me is all!" Eddy defended.

"Phantom?" Justine asked about who that was.

"Danny Phantom," Dee Dee explained. "He just joined a couple of weeks ago. Real nice guy, he's kinda cute."

"He scared a few villains," Justin added. "Mandark, Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, ect..."

"Some say he likes Jenny, but they keep denying that they like each other, but in general, we have around 161 members." Dee Dee continued.

"There's the museum." Eddy then said as the jet landed.


	3. Chapter 3

At the museum, Alejandro, Maya, and his team were there to steal the jewel that will cause desctruction to the city.

"Hurry up, Hermano before that pesky league finds us." Maya rushed her brother.

"Patience, my little Hermanita," Alejandro told his sister. "Do not worry, we have an ace up our sleeves, remember what Dr. X said about our new teammates? The League can't stop them."

"Those fools won't know what hit 'em." Maya laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Buttercup asked off-screen.

The two villian siblings turned around and Buttercup kicked them both, causing Alejandro and Maya to be on the ground for a minute. They then got up and saw that Justin, Justine, Eddy, and Dee Dee arrives just in time. Maya cursed in Spanish about this.

"Hello, Justin." Alejandro glared.

"Hello, Al." Justin smirked.

Alejandro's eye then twitched about the nickname.

"Justine, tell me, how did you escape Queen Vexus?" Maya demanded to know.

"Like I'll tell you," Justine replied. "I know you planned to have me and Abby captured."

"Speaking of Abby, how is she?" Maya scoffed. "Still a bad little girl?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Justine hissed.

"You changed, you seem more confident than you were before," Maya noticed. "Whatever happened to 'The Shy Beauty'?"

"I changed because I have friends that helped me," Justine replied. "Especially a special friend who helped me a lot."

"Come on, less talking, more fighting." Eddy replied as flames appeared in his hands.

"I couldn't agree more, Pipsqueak." A voice replied.

Eddy turns around and saw his older brother Matthew, arms crossed and smirking smugly. "Bro?" he then asked in surprise. "What're you doing here, working for that creep?"

"To make your life a living Hell," Matthew replied darkly. "And where's that idiot friend and girlfriend of yours off to?"

"You leave Ed and Double D out of this!" Eddy glared as the flames in his hands grew bigger. "I'm not the same person I was then, I'm different now!"

"Who knew that Eddy's brother was working for Dr. X?" Dee Dee wondered.

* * *

"Dee Dee." A voice replied.

Dee Dee turned around and gasped once she found the source of the voice. "Lee Lee?!"

"I was hoping to fight Juniper, but I guess you will do." Lee Lee replied.

"How could you do this?" Dee Dee asked. "I mean, working for Dr. X?!"

"Revenge," Lee Lee replied. "You dumped me and Mee Mee for that demon freak and crazy bitch."

"Do not call Mike and Juniper that!" Dee Dee snarled. "They're my friends!"

"You whore!" Buttercup punched her Powerpunk counterpart.

"Bitch!" Brute kicked Buttercup back.

"Slut!" Buttercup zapped her with her laser vision.

"Lesbo!" Brute did the same.

* * *

"Looks like it's just us, Al." Justin mocked.

"Not quite." Maya chuckled.

A person then came has a feral look on her face and wearing a white top, black jeans, black sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of black and red shoes and has very short brown hair.

"Meet our new member, Serena," Alejandro told Justin. "She's very wild."

Serena growled in response.

"Oh, shit." Justin muttered.


End file.
